


What A Life

by hopefulpandora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulpandora/pseuds/hopefulpandora
Summary: You've been best friend with Sehun since kids.Now, you've been having Chanyeol as your fuck buddy.





	1. You

You woke up from the sunlight that escapes your curtain. You smell someone familiar in your bed and already knew who he is. You sit up and there he is, Sehun being topless and only in his boxer on the right side of your bed.

You smack him in the head, "This is not your house." you said almost like a whisper since you still trying to wake up as well. You can hear Sehun grunts with a frown and you just smirk. After a few stretches, you walk to your bathroom to wash your face and put some morning skincare.

You walk out from your room, passing Sehun just to tuck him in more, since you full aware he got in your apartment around 4 or 5 am and it's still 7 in the morning. He's been practicing and writing lyrics like crazy for his upcoming album with Chanyeol.

And you see Chanyeol passed out in your sofa bed with some discarded clothes. You walk to your kitchen to grinds some coffee. The blaring noise from your coffee machine woke Chanyeol up with a grunt. Chanyeol walks towards you while putting his t-shirt back on and sit in front of you.

"Morning." he barely opens his eyes.

"This is not your house, either." you hand him a cup of coffee and take a sip of your coffee.

"What time do you have to go back to your studio?" you ask while taking out some break to make toasts.

"I finished some of Sehun's lyrics into demos, now I just need to do some mastering with some producers," he turns his head to look at the clock, "so around noon, maybe after lunch."

You just nod and put some jams to your toast. Before you can bite it, Chanyeol takes it out from you and eat it.

"Sure. Make yourself at home, would you?" you put another jam into another toast when Sehun came out from your bedroom and with that annoyingly long legs, he reached out to your toasts before you can eat it in seconds.

"Why are you guys even here?" you complain and too lazy to make another toast so you reach out to your refrigerator and grabs a carton of milk to have cereal instead. Sehun reaches out your cereal and a bowl for you while still wolfing down his - or your - toast.

"Fuck. I'm late." Sehun runs to your bathroom to take a shower after seeing what time is it.

You honestly got used to Sehun or Chanyeol or anyone in EXO in particular popping in your apartment whenever. You've been friends with Sehun ever since you were a kid. You were there when SM lady scouted him while you both having a ttokbokki together.

You have different lives but doesn't change the fact you're still Sehun's favorite person and he's still your person. You dislike having a best friend term because that's not how to define the two of you, or not enough to define your relationship with him.

"Late for what? I thought you guys are finished." you question Chanyeol.

"He hasn't done his individual photoshoot. I've had mine yesterday." he answered and continues,

"You got any plans during lunch?" Chanyeol asks you in between your cereal spoons.

"Eating lunch." you answered sarcastically and that made Chanyeol smile, but his gaze changes within a second.

"Can I have you as my lunch?" you just chuckle at his question and answer

"How about your breakfast since I know you're not full from that toast you stole from me?" you answer and continue to eat your cereal when Sehun's out from your room. He rushes towards you to give a peck on the cheek.

"Stop trying to fuck in front of me you guys are disgusting." Sehun says and rush out.

You pick out the discarded clothes from the sofa bed, hallway, and bedroom to put Chanyeol's and Sehun's clothes in the laundry room. After you turn your washing machine on, Chanyeol is already behind you and wrap his hands around your stomach.

Since it's completely science for everyone to be horny in the morning, so it doesn't take much time when Chanyeol's rubbing your pussy lips from behind and you've already soaked. You let Chanyeol take off your pajama pants and your underwear at once while you back still facing him.

He inserts two fingers easily since you've already so wet. He increases his speed just to make you moan his name in between.

Chanyeol turns you around to kiss you and return his fingers back to your core. The kisses are messy but you don't really mind it. He lifts you up, making you sit on the washing machine and he takes off your pajama tops, making you completely bare.

After undressing himself, you pull Chanyeol face to another heated kiss. The sloppy kisses make you messed up his hair. His detaches his mouth from yours just to suck your neck and your breast, and he just going down even more. While going down he spreads your legs open and start kissing your inner thigh.

Chanyeol looks directly at you before giving your pussy full attention. He inserts his fingers again and that making you throw your head. Chanyeol dives in by eating your clit, making you grab his hair and you can feel him smiling.

"You're so fucking wet for me, baby." and continues to eats you out. He plays by sucking your clit, fingers you, inserting his tongue, and a combination of those just to let you reached your orgasm in no time.

Chanyeol stands up after you came, just to grab you in the ass and pull you closer to his now hard dick. He quickly rolls up a condom and slams his lenght into you without a warning. You're still sensitive from your previous orgasm, it doesn't take long when you're about to come again.

By the help of vibration from the washing machine, Chanyeol picks up his pace and about to meet his orgasm.

"I'm about to come." he says in between kissing you.

You can barely talk back to him and grabs his shoulder tightly. Chanyeol gets a grip on your hips and put his face on your neck. You both reached out to your orgasm and slowing down your pace until you both try to adjust your breathing.

Chanyeol lift you to help you down from the washing machine. Before your feet can touch the floor, he pulls you closer to kiss you and finally let you down, making you smile.

"That's a fun breakfast to have." he said after kissing you, just to make you punch his toned abs.

You showered and get ready for work. When you're about to leave, you pass Chanyeol snacking to your cereal while watching TV.

"You owe me some bread and cereals." as you walk away from him and out your door. 

* * *

You lost in time when your co-worker knocks on your door just inform you someone is waiting for you outside. When you look at the time, it's already 3 PM and you realized you're dizzy for not having anything but cereal for breakfast, not because you're storyboard sucks.

When you came out you see Chanyeol munching his hamburger with that wide ass ears sticking out from his beanie, you smile involuntarily.

"At least wait for me if you're here to bring me lunch." you said taking a seat right in front of him.

"I've been waiting since 12, called you several times, and canceled mastering some songs just to be here. Shut up and eat your burger."

"You've been here the entire afternoon?" you ask and take a sip of your lemon tea Chanyeol brought for you.

Chanyeol full aware you dislike soda, so he's not taking any risk to bring you anymore soda since the last time you kicked his shin after he made you drank his coca-cola a few years back.

Even though from time to time, he tricks you to drink a soda only to see you cringing just because he thinks it's fun.

But it's pure torture for you.

"I know you're the type of person who barely eats by yourself. If I'm not here, I'll bet my magic dick you won't be eating until Sehun is in your place tomorrow."

"What about your work?"

"I canceled it."

"I'm not deaf. I'm looking for the why."

"I wanna eat with you. Since I'm going to Japan tomorrow."

"Ah. Fucking Japanese fuckettes? What a weird kink."

Chanyeol has this thing for Japanese girls. You don't want to kink shame him, but it sure is weird. You've been in the animation industry for a few years, you're familiar with Japanese animation. It caught your interest even since you were a kid. But ever since you know Japanese porn or/and hentai, having Japanese kink is on another level.

"I swear I'm there for a project. I'm promoting Japanese and Chinese versions for SSFW there. But it wouldn't hurt to have a 'treat' there." he's using his fingers to do the air quote, making you roll your eyes even further.

"Doesn't mean that I'm not hungry for you, though." he winks at you.

"Just make sure to use a condom there or I won't fuck you anymore." you take the last bite and continue,

"Gotta go. I need to finish that storyboard."

"Life is more than work, you know." he says looking at you like he's the one to talk.

"Say that to your self, long-legged monkey." you stand up and rubs his beanie - which messed up his hair - and rush back to your office.

When the sun is out and you've been sitting for hours finishing up your animated storyboard, you don't feel like taking a cab and choose to walk instead. While walking down the street you're playing Chanyeol's SSFW that just came out today.

You cringe from the lyric since it's so cute and sweet you feel like you're having diabetes just listening to it.

Chanyeol sure is a hopeless romantic. He is sweet and incredibly kind, no wonder a lot of people drawn to him. The idea of he never really had a decent relationship since everyone only see him as an EXO Chanyeol, and still capable of writing lyric this good, got you give him some credits.

Not to mention he got bored easily, or he never really had a person interesting enough to get him going in the relationship.

Maybe that's why he loves having you as his fuck buddy since you're a handful. It's no secret that you're passionate at whatever you're doing, you're smart enough to keep almost every conversation going to almost everyone since you read a lot, not to mention you're a realist that can keep every plan and things on tracks.

You can hear Jongdae's loud ass voice from outside your door. You assume it's a full house inside since you can smell someone's cooking - and you're 100% sure it's Kyungsoo that did all the cooking even though it's supposed to be a farewell party for him since he's going to a mandatory military leaving.

He got in way too fast, but it's Kyungsoo's decisions so he can come back to his acting in early 2021 without distraction.

"Don't you guys have a dorm and/or Minseok's place to hang out?" you're taking off your shoes and walk straight to your refrigerator to grab a beer, just to see your fridge is fully stocked. You assume Kyungsoo did all the grocery shopping for you.

"He's shooting the rest of Sim for You V-Live video and a farewell party with his friends." Chanyeol said not even bother to look at you.

"Your place has all the consoles here and I'm winning." Jongdae said with zero effort of looking towards you since he really is winning against Chanyeol and oh boy, this ain't gonna be pretty.

"Wait, I'll reheat the food for you." said Kyungsoo walking to the kitchen passing you.

"What took you so long? I thought you'll be here around 7." he continues while heating the frying pan.

"I walk home, kinda tired from all the sitting."

"So, I'm assuming the work that got you crazy for weeks is done then?" Jongin said, joins you and Kyungsoo in the kitchen bar table.

And it got you talking about your project, how you're so excited how it turns out and it'll be amazing.

"Thanks for stocking up my fridge, Soo." as you finished your story and remember your fully stock fridge.

"Hey I helped." said Chanyeol walking to you to grab another beer, and from his face, you can tell he lost to Jongdae.

"You barely have time to do some grocery shopping. Since we agreed to eat here tonight and Kyungsoo's cooking anyway. So." as he finished his sentence, Kyungsoo's handing you his gyoza to you and you eat it right away. It's heaven.

You're a picky eater from time to time, but for Soo's cooking, he can make a vegetable cake and you'll still shove it down your mouth.

"Why bother stocking up when you guys keep popping up here and eating my food." you said in between your food and continue,

"So you did a grocery shopping together?" you ask Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

"All of us actually." Jongin said, "Since we're having movie night here." he continues.

"See?" you're making your previous sentence as a living prove to point out one of the reason of your laziness stocking up foods.

"Common. You have all the good stuff to watch a movie." Jongin said with a pout. It's incredibly cute and your hand does an involuntarily pinch to his cheeks.

Chanyeol suddenly pulls Jongin away from your reach, and stand where Jongin stands before, right in front of you. You just give Chanyeol a straight unbothered face while he smiles like a goddamn idiot.

"It's ready!" Baekhyun said, setting up the movie after tidying your consoles back to the drawer. Everybody set themselves into your sofa bed and your couch, it's amazing your small living room can fit these human towers of people.

You walk towards Sehun who's playing with his phone as he reaches out his left hand since he knows you're settling yourself beside him.

"You owe me a story. Who's the guy?" you whispered to him when you see who's he's texting. You always knew Sehun is gay, but he never really comes out to anyone. Not even in EXO, though everyone seems to know.

He just hooks his arm to you to pull you closer as an answer, until of course Chanyeol pulls you towards him and let you settle in between his long ass legs.

You give him an annoyed look and he says, "It's a thriller movie."

He never really good at thriller genre, and you're too tired to fight him so you settle in. You always love thriller, especially with a good plot in it. But Chanyeol on the other hands doesn't take jump scares really well.

So it's weird he hasn't reacted or even move.

When you look at him, you can see he's sleeping soundly on your shoulder with arms and legs still wrapped around you. You're not particularly that small, but he makes everyone small even Jongdae.

Well, he is not _that_ small. Jongdae is taller than you, but sure is small.

Chanyeol's energy can be too much even for you to handle. Not to mention when he got too competitive for no goddamn reason. But can't deny how cute he is when he's sleeping. And also when he's having a meal.

You take advantage of this state to sniff his head and run your fingers through his hair. You always love the way he smells since the man knows how to clean up well.

Sehun looks at you, wearing a dorky smile towards you. You just mouthed _"shut up"_ to him and his irritating faces he made.

When the movie's done, everybody got up and Baekhyun looks at the two of you and say,

"Man, he's dead." said Baekhyun while getting up and start collecting his things, and so the rest of the guys. They start to leave your place and saying goodbyes. Sehun also bid you goodbye by kissing your head as always.

"Don't tire the boy out. He has a flight tomorrow." Sehun teased you. You just make faces to him as an answer.

Junmyeon was the last person to stay since he's the only person that nice enough to clean up the mess after the shit storm the guys made. When he's done, he sits next to you - and sleeping Chanyeol.

"He really let his guard down around you, huh." he said.

"He's too comfortable to think my place is his." you paused for a moment, "And he sleeps with me a lot too." you continue and that made Junmyeon laughs.

"Not even with us he can be this relaxed, you know. It's something." he paused a bit before continues, "How long have you two been sleeping together?" he asks.

"Dunno. A year and a half I guess. Almost two?" you're not sure.

Junmyeon just nods and definitely thinking something. You're about to ask him but he got up, ready to leave.

"Make sure he follows his schedule tomorrow."

"Wait. You're not taking him with you?" you ask, whisper a bit.

"I'm going home, not to the dorm." he answers. "Besides, he's been busy. He can sleep for another minute or two. Just make sure he got up in time." he pats your head and leave your room.

When you're about to peel yourself from Chanyeol, you can feel his arms tightening around you.

"Chanyeol, the movie ended years ago. Go home or you won't catch your flight this morning." you said still struggling to get rid of his arms and legs, only to make him squeeze you even more.

"Just a minute." his voice a bit groggy. He really was asleep for two and a half hours. While waiting for him to really wake up, you play with your phone.

Until you can feel Chanyeol's breathing on your neck and it just turns you on. You try to detach yourself from Chanyeol, but before you can even stand up, he pulls you back in. He gets rid of your hair from your neck and very slowly starts sucking your skin.

"You realize can have plenty of sex in Japan, right?" you said that but honestly, you don't really want him to stop.

"I'm not in Japan yet." he said in between his kisses. You throw your back involuntarily and Chanyeol just sucks every inch of your neck from that.

You turn around and straddling him in the process to get rid of his hoody and his t-shirt at once. Chanyeol just looks at you with hooded eyes and take your t-shirt off, letting him to take you one more time.

Chanyeol's dick buried deep inside you, you really can't think of anything else but Chanyeol right now.

And you try your best not to let Junmyeon's words to get to you.


	2. Baekhyun

You met Chanyeol and the rest of the guys for the first time is at the first EXO showcase back then when you were just an animation student. Sehun insisted you to come despite your pilled up assignments and you haven't slept for 30 hours.

When you talk to the rest of the guys, you and Chanyeol hit it right away since him and Sehun both have the same chaotic energy and you know how Sehun operates. Even though you and Chanyeol have the direct opposite of personalities - Chanyeol being all positive and pure extrovert while you're negative, always sarcastic, and introvert - you both get along pretty well.

You called Chanyeol _oppa_ for only a month until you both bonded so hard with bunch of video games matches, comic book discussions, and insides jokes, you barely call him _oppa_ anymore.

He always knew you're very selective for anyone who wants to be close to you ever since you were young. You never really told Chanyeol and he gave up on fishing up some information from Sehun why you always keep your guard up.

Chanyeol kept trying to close the distance to you by annoys you almost every day in texts, calls, and in-person, you lost your space and privacy around him. He wore you out and knocked out your walls.

You may talk and act like you hate every human in this planet, but Chanyeol fell for you instantly when you came into EXO's dorm with weird animations files and a bunch of snacks.

EXO was in a really bad place with members dismissing their contracts and Sehun was crying for months. You take care of the guys and kept showing between hell of practices they need to do to covers three members that had left for the concert.

You came by to practice room every day to be not only for Sehun, but everyone.

You were there when Jongin and Lay injured themself during danced practice.

When you help Jongdae and Junmyeon to memorized the dance routine because dancing is not their virtue.

When Kyungsoo barely talked as much he used to, and you tried your best to make him laugh.

When Minseok's throat was so messed up after practicing too much and you keep him company.

When Baekhyun got his heart broken to pieces for catching feelings to Taeyeon, that was supposed to be a cover-up for the members' scandal.

More importantly, how you stayed in Chanyeol's side when he had a fight with SM when he wants to have a part in writing lyrics and producing music for EXO. You keep convincing him that he's not just decent, not just good, but incredibly talented and more than capable to produce music for EXO.

Not to mention you're always around to Sehun - and EXO members in particular - when he's (or they're) overwhelmed from works or becoming a kpop idol in general.

You're always there, and he never really know exactly why he keeps falling hard and deeper every day for you. You're not cute at all and have a foul mouth. He clearly aware you're attractive to most of the guys, but you're not even close to his type.

The only thing that he knows, that now you're his fuck buddy and he's too scared to push thing forward in a risk of losing you.

The idea of you can be sound asleep with him, makes him treasure you more. Chanyeol looks at your sleeping face on his chest and put away some stranded hairs from your face. You wear his hoody after too lazy and too sleepy to look for your discarded clothes.

Even though the hoody looks ridiculous on you since it's way too big for your body but Chanyeol loves it when you wear his clothes.

And it turns him on.

But in defense of you wear nothing under it, it's normal to have morning wood. Besides, you're sleeping with his clothes with nothing under it.

He takes a look at the time to make sure he has time for this, and he - or you both - definitely still have time for this.

He starts kissing your neck and his fingers caressing your inner thigh. You start breathing hard and Chanyeol woke you up from your slumber just with a simple touch. You open your eyes just to see his eyes already filled with lust.

Chanyeol takes off his hoody from you and you roll over to be on top of him crashing your lips to his. After many times of morning sex, morning breath doesn't bother the two of you anymore.

You travel your hands into his boxer just to stroke his hard length. The low grunt came out from him and it only makes you fasten your pace. When he can't take it anymore, he reaches out to your drawer that keeps the condom and put the condom in a second.

He flips you over, eating out your lips again and pushes himself slowly.

Your wall stretches well for him like it's made for him. Even though you've been sleeping with Chanyeol long enough to get used to this feeling, there's always something only makes you crave for him more.

"I'm. So. Close." he says in between moan, and looking down on you with his blown-out pupils.

"I wanna be on top of you." you said to him. He slows down his pace, pulling you up to make you sit on his lap. Chanyeol kisses your breasts while messaging them real good, making you closer to your orgasm.

The way your clit rubs his pelvic bones and he keeps thrusting himself into you, you came hard. After a few more thrust, he reached his own high and rest head of your collar bone area, and suck your skin hard just to make sure to leave a mark.

You push him with a giggle.

"You woke up early on purpose to get laid before your flight, huh?" you said while stroking his hair, only realizing you scratched his shoulder without even knowing.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"You barely hurt me." he answers, wearing a witty smile. He kissed you for a few seconds before pulling out and went to your bathroom to prepare himself for his flight.

You put Chanyeol's hoody back with some shorts. Your shorts are shorter than the hoody since it's way too big for you. You played with your phone until sleepiness back to you, making your eyes heavy.

After getting ready and make some breakfast for you, he enters your room once again only to see you still sleeping with his hoody but now with some shorts. He sniffs the top of your head before heading out.

When you woke up at your usual time, you find yourself alone in your bed.

"Finally" you said to yourself after days having Sehun or Chanyeol or both of them in your apartment. It's Saturday and you really don't want to do anything. You want to sleep a bit more but your phone rings so many times, makes you irritated enough to gather all of your power to pick up your phone.

"Wake up." you hear Chanyeol's voice on the line. You just grunting in response.

"I made you breakfast." Chanyeol said and you finally open your eyes and walk yourself to the kitchen table.

"Uh-huh." you answered in short.

"I expected my hoody to be washed when I got back." he continues and you just scoff at him.

"And I expected a pay rent from you since you're practically living here." you said in between munchies of your breakfast.

"How about Sehun?" he asks in high pitch.

"He doesn't need to. He's my person." you answer.

"What about me?" he sounds genuinely hurt which you never care, the guy full of drama and emotions anyway.

"I only need your dick." and you hang up.

The rest of the morning passed by with you lazying around on the sofa bed with Netflix keeps playing Breaking Bad. You've watched the show so many time you lost counts and you know every line of each character.

You haven't even showered. After breakfast, you do your laundry and vacuum the whole place from yesterday's movie night. Junmyeon is a sweetheart, but the guy can't really clean even if his life is on the line.

You're eating your Oreos while reading a book, you noticed your front door opened and expecting Sehun would walk in. Until you see Baekhyun is here with a suitcase. You're familiar of that suitcase and you know for sure it's his gaming stuff in there.

"I really need to change my password." you said while Baekhyun setting up his gears on the coffee table in front of you.

"Don't be like that." Baek said while being cute and showing his perfect fangs. He's incredibly adorable.

"I'm taking refugee here." he said in between his set up.

"From?" you ask but barely take off your eyes from the book.

"My family in my parents' house. And from the guys since I know one of them will likely to show up in the dorm and bother me in the middle of the match." he said while turning on his laptop and you noticed it's new.

"I have new baby!" he said showing his perfect teeth with a bright smile.

"Holy shit, Mr. Byun. Is that Alienware area51-m?" you ask in horror. Since it's the newest out there and you've been saving up to have that.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BABY!" he shouts in glory and shows you all the amazing specs in of the laptop. You can't really hide how impressed you are by its performance. You both discussed all the specs and screamed in unison seeing the graphic and how fast it booted up as soon as Baekhyun enter the game.

"Oh, Heechul _hyung_ is already online." and Baekhyun put his headphone on before continues, "The box on that suitcase is yours." and you walks over to grab and open it. Its the another Alienware area51-m, making you gasp in respond.

You rush your way back to Baekhyun and give him the biggest hug. He's all smiles and says, "It's not from me. It's from Chanyeol. Actually mine is also from Chanyeol."

"Why didn't he buy me one too?!" you can hear Heechul complaining over Baekhyun's headphones and make the both of you laugh. Even though you're incredibly head over heels for this, you still text Chanyeol with a picture of the laptop, 

> _<< What is this for?_

He quickly replied,

> _>> My rent payment._

You smile ear to ear reading that message. Even though you should feel like a prostitute that Chanyeol's 'paying' you or whatsoever, you know he's just this kind. One time he bought the whole group the newest Asus ROG just because he wants to play video games with everyone.

Up until today, you're still debating if that's generous or just plain idiotic.

You take a selfie with the laptop, and types, _"Expect a mindblowing blowjob-that-sends-you-to-heaven when you got back. Don't forget to wear condoms while having a 'treat' there." _ and hit send.

You quickly turn the laptop on and downloaded a bunch of video games. After you're done, you're playing with Baekhyun and Heechul for the rest of the afternoon. When both of your and Baekhyun stomachs are grumbling, you know it's time to stop and the clock shows it's 5 pm already.

Meaning you've been playing for at least 6 hours. Your phone is dead since you forgot to charge it. 

"I'm hungry." Baekhyun said after losing the last match.

"I'm angry and hungry." you replied straight. Making Baekhyun walk to your fridge just to realize none of you want to really cook, so he takes a Cheetos from your snack cabinet and handed you a water bottle.

"I'm calling Sehun to bring us food." he said in between munchies.

Baekhyun take a look at you for real ever since this morning, since the two of you only fixed your eyes into the laptop screen the whole time.

"Chanyeol really doesn't want anyone's touching you, huh." he mutters to you.

You put down your water bottle just to look at him with narrowed eyebrows.

He reached out and touch your neck. You look at your neck from the black screen of your laptop and it shows clear mark from Chanyeol.

"That fucking bastard." you said after seeing it. Then you realize you also scratch his shoulder. It's a draw, you guess.

"I'm taking a shower." you continue and getting off from your seat. You take a long shower since you're washing your hair and did some skin care. You don't feel like pulling out something new from your wardrobe since you just did your laundry, you put Chanyeol's hoody and your shorts back.

When you came out from room, you see Sehun and Baekhyun are already setting the table to eat the sushi Sehun bought.

"Is Chanyeol here?" Sehun asks after seeing his hoody on you, making you wonder how this guy can be a one of the biggest kpop idols that adored by many with that small brain of his. When you don't even answer, Baekhyun gives a look to Sehun and Sehun making an 'Ah, I get it' face.

You guys are chatting and making jokes while eating. When you both finished eating, Sehun takes out a few beers.

"So how was Chanyeol last night?" Baekhyun asks with an expression that got you to throw a crumpled tissue at him, making him and Sehun laugh.

"It's just the 'usual'." you do the air quote with your fingers.

"It's been a while since you're sleeping with the guy. Don't you feel anything for him?" Baekhyun as while pouring another soy sauce.

"I have feelings for every one of you."

"Except it's bigger for me." Sehun says and you just nod in process to make it quick.

"Then would you fuck me too?" his question make you crunched your face.

"Yuck." you said in pure disgust.

"What the hell! You said it's the same for the rest of us." Baekhyun's complaining and you're sure no one in this world is this cute while complaining.

"Yeah. But it's sex we're talking about. You need to be clean and I need you to do medical check-ups and give me the result in order to sleep with me."

"Did Chanyeol went through those craps in order to sleep with you?"

"He did after the first time. Since he's sexually active, especially in Japan."

"And you don't mind he's fucking other girls besides you?" Baek asks again and you just shake your head to answer.

"But you don't sleep around like he does?" you shake your head again.

Sehun and Baekhyun glancing over each other, making you finally open your mouth.

"I have needs, but I also have standards. I don't wanna risk myself getting any of genital diseases. So yeah. He can sleep around as long as he's clean, and I don't really want to look for another sex partner." you explain yourself.

"Is there also any reason for you to not have any boyfriend since the day I know you?" Baekhyun asks. Sehun just scoffs and give him a look and Baekhyun raised his shoulder in confusion. Sehun shakes his head, clearly telling him to ask anything but that area.

You just walk to your fridge to get more beers.

"Well, it's late and I'm pretty tired. So goodnight, you two." said Sehun clearly walking to your bathroom, which you're not even surprised, leaving you and Baekhyun alone cleaning up the sushi boxes and beer bottles.

"If I tell you Chanyeol ain't fucking other girls besides you, would you believe me?" Baekhyun asks in between cleaning.

You answered with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm telling you. Yes, he likes those typical cute Japanese girls, but he doesn't really sleep around."

"What are you trying to tell me, Baekhyun-_ssi_?" you put your hand on your hips.

He grabs your head to make you see him, "I'm pretty sure he's only sleeping with you." he lets you go and continues, "The guy's probably in love with you ever since that dismissed members catastrophe."

"Get out of here." you walk away from him, to wash some dishes.

You saw your bedroom light is off, meaning Sehun has showered and tucked himself in your bed.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth, and only the truth." he raised his hands like making an oath, and you laugh from it.

"Look. You've been drawing lines for any guys that come to your direction except us - since you have no choice." you smile at that last words because it's true.

"I don't know what terrifies you so much, or what got you traumatized enough for having a decent relationship you deserve. But all I know is Chanyeol likes you, not like Sehun or the rest of us like you, likes you."

"Guys have this thing when we know they've been fucking around or they have feelings for someone. The way he looks everytime he spent the night here is different when he's out on a date with Japanese women or any women." he finishes.

"That is so gay." you said sarcastically.

"And different how?" you continue.

"It's a bromance thing and I can only explain this to you if you have balls." you hit his arm from that.

You just stand there in silence, making Baekhyun's tidying up his gaming gears back into his suitcase.

"I'm taking refugee again next week after I finished all of my schedules." he said while making his way out.

"You're not welcome and I'm changing my password." you answer and that make him turn around and acting all cute, making you melt and laugh.

When you finish cleaning up, you sit down to shut down the laptop Chanyeol gave you and start to thinking Baekhyun words. You just shake it off, the guy's probably trying to joke around like he always does.

You climb up and hug Sehun's arm. You always like to hug Sehun's arm ever since you were a kid, it gives you security and the warmth you needed. When you curled up beside him, Sehun woke up and turns to face you and start rubbing your head.

"You like me more than the rest of the guys, right?" you ask sleepy Sehun.

"No." he said with his eyes closed and you punch his arm.

"I love you more than the rest of the guys and any of other people in this world." he continues with a sleepy voice, but it made you smile and hug him.

Baekhyun said Chanyeol likes you - not like the rest of the guys likes you. But Sehun words brought back your thoughts together, that no one in this world could like - or love - you more than Sehun.

Since he's stuck with you for life anyway and you don't deserve that a romantic feeling from Chanyeol, or anyone.

It's in the middle of the night and Chanyeol's been resting and playing with his phone for a while in his hotel room in Japan before sleep until Sehun calls him.

"What's up?" Chanyeol answers within seconds.

"You do know what happened if you hurt her, right?" Sehun voice sounds intimidating enough, but not angry kinda way.

Chanyeol stays silent.

"Look. She's fine having you as her fuck buddy and you being a fuck boy whenever, wherever. But you don't own her." Sehun says after a decent amount of silence.

"She welcomed you and the rest of the guys. Don't take advantage of that." Sehun finishes his sentence just to make sure Chanyeol understand.

"...... I know."

"Okay. Goodnight. Rest well, _hyung_. See you real soon, okay?" Chanyeol's answered with a hum and Sehun hang up.

Chanyeol's contemplating his relationship with you now. He takes a look at the selfie you sent him with the laptop, showing your brightest smile and he feels his stomach flips hard.

He's been thinking a lot. His feelings have already got deeper for you and this is probably the only time he has to finally do it.

Chanyeol feels like it's time to stop sleeping with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the chapter title from Chanyeol to Baekhyun. lol. I iz dumb.


	3. Jongin

Ever since you got yourself an Alienware area51-m, you've been coming straight home to play some Elder's Scroll and Monster Hunter. You feel like you're winning this PC master race - and it's a bit ironic because this laptop's spec is better than your built PC. You brag to all of your Steam friends including Super Junior's Heechul, Red Velvet's Yeri, iKon's Bobby, and Day6's Jae.

In your new laptop defense, you're an introvert. With or without Chanyeol's 'rent payment', you'd still go straight home after work. Plus, Vivi's in your place since Sehun's family is out for a trip while Sehun's been incredibly busy making the choreography with SM's choreographer for the dance part of the song.

Even if Sehun isn't busy, you prefer Vivi to be around, anyway. This dog is pretty chill and you love him with your entire being.

You put a new password for your apartment so no one can really bother you in the middle of your gaming time. The riddle says,

_"two-digit number equals two times the result of multiplying its digits with zero as the final number"_

The answer is pretty easy, 36 = 2 x 3 x 6, so your new password numbers are 36236 and 0. You put the riddle out in the group chat you have with the guys, but you called Sehun just to tell him the new password since there is no way in this whole wide world he's gonna solve that.

Chanyeol's back from Japan after 3 days but also locked himself in his studio. Meaning you've been out from your usual 'commission' with Chanyeol, but since you've been busy playing more video games you're in no place to complain.

The guys are incredibly busy but, still come to your place from time to time to eat with you. Even though for your humor, you can hear Jongdae's, Jongin's and Junmyeon's bickering and discussing from the outside trying to crack your code.

After you reached some level you wanted, you leave your table to get something from the refrigerator.

When you take a sip of your soy milk, there's a huge fight of Jongin not letting Jongdae and Junmyeon in and successfully closing the door. He walks towards you with his fist above his head in victory with the other hand with a take out food.

"Thanks for not giving out the answer, Nini." you give Jongin a high five.

"It's so freakin satisfying and it took me two days to cracked it. I'm not sharing." he says with a pouty mouth. Jongin is the cutest thing in this whole wide world.

You're setting the table with Jongin to have the chicken together and of course, the chicken mania Jongin brought chicken. After a while, Jongdae and Junmyeon said they're leaving since they can't cracking out the code. Making you both laugh out loud in a devilish way.

"Change your password again so I can play." said Jongin making the two of you laugh.

The two of you chit-chatting about your work and EXO schedules. You know about Chanyeol's and Sehun's, so Jongin just updating for the rest of the guys. 

Baekhyun's is practically living in a practice room company since SM for his solo comeback.

Jongdae used to be like that for his Beautiful Goodbye album but all the promotion has ended, now he's enjoying his time between fansigns schedules.

Junmyeon has been in and out from the gym and the result is amazing. Junmyeon's diet is already good, but now he's working out even more so you can see he built more muscle.

Minseok is preparing his leave by having a good time with his friends and family at home when he finished shooting Sim for You.

Lay is busy preparing his Honey EP.

And Kyungsoo is marathoning Hell's Kitchen.

The spring wind creeps in through your windows and you can feel your panic attack creeping in. You try to stand up to close the drapes but before you can reach it, you're vision got corrupted.

"Wow, it's raining cats and dogs out there. Come he....." before Jongin can finish his sentence, he sees you scrunching near the coffee table and he runs to you.

"Hey, what's wrong?" you can barely answer him and just hold his hands. Jongin can feel your whole body shaking. He lifts you up to the sofa bed and you keep holding Jongin's clothes when he's taking his phone out, start calling someone.

You can't tell who's on the phone. Your ears are buzzing from your panic attack that has gotten worse and worse. You're crying and suffocated from your irregular breathing, making you can't even talk anymore to tell Jongin to close your window for you.

After a few minutes and you've already paler than your white wall paint, your heard Jongin voice he's about to take you to the emergency room and you really want to tell him things would got worse if he takes you outside, with all the rain.

With your current incapabilities of speaking, you grab Jongin's as much as you could to not lift you up.

That's when you hear someone running towards you. You hear your windows being shut, following the curtain to block anymore view from the outside.

The tall figure tells Jongin to grab your oxygen mask while he's holding you tightly. You already know who is it even with you blurry vision and your eardrums buzzing.

It's Sehun.

When you can finally breath and your skin color is better, your vision is back to see almost-crying Nini and Sehun's dreaded face.

"Do you want to go to your bed?" Sehun whispers, still caressing your head. With your leftover stamina, you nod.

Sehun lay's you down gently in your bed while still pulling you closer to him. You can feel his breathing on the top of your head.

Sehun holds you tightly to let make you stop from shivering too much. You open your eyes to see Jongin's holding Vivi.

"How the hell you got in with no problem?" Jongin asks Sehun.

"I can never crack the riddle, so she told just told me." Sehun answer while still rubbing your hands with his thumb.

"That is so unfair or you're just that stupid." Jongin said sounds annoyed.

"Both." Sehun's word makes you chuckle weakly. You closed your eyes again to let you inhale the oxygen to make you feel better faster. You can feel Jongin getting off from your bed and walk outside your room.

Sehun stays with you. You're hugging him closer and he just squeezes you, letting you know he's not going anywhere for the rest of the night.

When there's a banging on your front door, you open your eyes and ready to get up from the bed. But Sehun holds you firmly and told you to stay in the bed. 

The next day when you're at work, Jongin keeps apologizing nonstop to you through texts and said he's coming over on your lunch break to bring you more chicken.

"I'm really sorry, I should've asked. I should've known." Jongin says, truly feel bad from what happened, even though it's not his fault and you told him you're okay.

"Sehun told me about everything." he continues, and you just smile at him.

"It must be hard for you to lose your family at the very a young age." you put your hand on top his hand, letting know you're okay.

"It was hard back then. But I'm better now. I have you guys, so things are definitely looking up." you try to lighten the mood because you can't take of Jongin's pity eyes anymore so you're trying to be witty, and Jongin forms the most gorgeous smile with that beautiful lips he has.

The two of you eat on the table that the farthest from any windows and stare at the window with the fluffy kinds clouds, signaling it's about to rain again.

"It's not like I hate the whole idea of rain. I honestly love thunderstorms and seeing lightning from afar. I think it's beautiful. But I guess my whole being and mostly my brain pretty traumatic about it. I'm still working out to be fine, but I got a lot better than I used to." you explain to Jongin.

You told Jongin how you owe Sehun your whole life for always being there for you. Even though he's busy from school and being a trainee back then, he always sleeps with you every night. If it's just a drizzle or even thunderstorm out there.

Jongin stays silent, listening to the whole story and you can see his eyes are pooling from the tears. You lift your chair so you can be closer to Jongin to hug him.

"_No~ it's my turn to cry. I'm gonna cry now~_" you sing My Turn To Cry joking around and that makes Jongin laugh but still crying on your shoulder, you just hold him tighter and continue to sing the rest of the song.

You stay hugging Jongin for a while until he pulls out from your arms.

"Nini, who came after Sehun last night?" you remember someone's banging hard on your door last night. Jongin stunned, doesn't really know if he should tell you or not.

"It was me. I forgot your new password and almost triggered a security alarm." Jongin tries his best to keep a straight face.

You almost spit your drink and totally can imagine it.

"And my poor little Nini wanted me to change my password again so he can play." you reach out to pinch his cheek, making both of you smile.

"Since I checked the weather forecast today, it'll be rain again around 6 pm. I'll pick you up." Jongin says while standing up, ready to leave. You realize you need to get back to work since lunchtime almost over.

"You don't have to. I won't have the same panic attack, I swear. Last night was just...... me being weird." you try to keep Jongin out.

Jongin rubs the top of your head and leans closer,

"I'm coming here whether you like it or not." and kisses your forehead before continues, "Besides I kinda need to talk to a woman about... woman problems."

"......Okay." and you bid each other goodbye.

Jongin sure is know how to care for someone. Though he just a clingy little bear, he also the same person who - weirdly enough but not so weird either - possessed whenever he's on stage because the way he dance could make a straight man turns gay in a wink.

It's not raining even though the signs are there and Jongin's already on your office lobby when you came ou. You were about to text him not to come to pick you, but seeing him there right in front of you really makes you feel save.

Jongin takes you to have dinner with him and in no one's surprise, it's another chicken place.

"Have you ever eat anything besides chicken?" you sound like complaining but it's actually pretty good.

"Shut up and eat your chicken." he replied short.

"So about woman problem I have," he paused to put down the chicken bones and cleans his fingers with a tissue,

"I broke up with Jennie."

You look to him in disbelieve. You remember how happy he was when Jennie from BLACKPINK agree to go out with him. Though months later, Dispatch found out their date in the middle of winter, making shit storm on the internet.

Even though Jongin also got scolded by the boards of SM, the rest of the guys - including you - was screaming from the news and incredibly excited by that. Jongin knew how much you love BLACKPINK, so he told you first before the guys.

When you arrived at Minseok's place after the news, you remember how Chanyeol pouted to you since Nini chose you over him about his dating news.

Now you're thinking of Chanyeol, he hasn't contacted you yet. He hasn't even replied you last text which was about two days ago. You checked your phone to make sure.

Well, he read it, but he didn't reply.

Maybe he was incredibly busy. He doesn't really say anything on the group chat as well.

"What's wrong?" Jongin asks you after you look at your phone and frowned a bit. You look up to him and just smile while shaking your head in answer.

"So. Why did the two of you break up? You're the Nini couple!" you said trying to focus on Jongin again.

He let out a long sigh, "BLACKPINK is in the middle of world tour. And YG's pretty much a dick about their artists dating. I don't think this is the right time to be in a relationship. Also, I don't think I can live up to the expectation of being BLACKPINK Jennie's boyfriend."

You scoff hard enough to make sure Jongin knows you're pissed by his statement.

Jongin can be extremely confident about almost everything, and he's good for literally anything. But when he's having a meltdown like this and start talking shit about himself, you just can't stand it.

You flick Jongin's forehead and cup his head by your two hands.

"Listen to me well, Kim Kai. You're the most perfect living being in this world ever existed. The most perfect after the existence of Labrador, for sure." your witty comments make Jongin push you jokingly.

"And why are you so concern about 'the expectation' of others anyway? Jennie said she likes you, didn't she? You're the one who's dating her. Who cares about the rest of the world." you look at Jongin fully.

He stays silent and you let go of his head.

"Maybe I'm not the relationship type. Or not the relationship type with another idol." he finally said something.

His sentence got you thinking about his relationship with f(x) Krystal a few years back. You thought that was the birth of idol power couple, until it turned shabby since both of them were extremely busy and have no time to for each other.

The feelings got drifted as well as they were.

"The fastest way to test a theory." you answer his statement.

"Just do it?" Jongin quoting NIKE slogan, make you laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry I'm not that good at giving advise," you pause for a second, "But I'm all ear for you. Anytime."

The statement alone makes Jongin form the most beautiful smile.

And both of you finish your meal while walking side by side on the way home.

For days, you Jongin keeps coming to your apartment or your office just to have a meal or just playing around. Sehun and Chanyeol are packed with schedules for his upcoming album and the preparation they need for MV's shooting in LA.

In the absence of your person and your fuck buddy, Jongin filled your lonely nights and days. You always close with Jongin, but ever since he found out about your past, he's been nothing but glued himself to you.

But still, you miss Sehun's and Chanyeol's presence.

Since today is Minseok's farewell dinner and you'll see them anyway, you don't really think much about it.

You just finished watching Disney's Brother Bear and continue to Tarzan when Jongin walked to your direction on your living room.

"Everyone agreed to meet at the dorm before heading out for dinner tonight." Jongin said while laying down beside you on your sofa bed in front of the TV that's now playing Tarzan. He probably knows you don't even check your phone since it's nowhere to be found and you're in the middle of research.

"Why aren't you watching weird anime? It's Saturday." you just rolled your eyes from Jongin's statement.

Not that it's wrong. You do mostly catching up with your favorite anime or looking for new anime to watch. But you need inspirations for your 2D animation project and Tarzan has the same material you need for your research.

"I'm in the middle of a brainstorm. Kinda need to be inspired."

The both of you just watch and snacking around while Jongin keeps asking in between scenes, and you're doing some rough sketches.

When your favorite scene plays, you immediately sit up. It's the scene where Tarzan met Jane and placed his palm on Jane's.

"This scene is the most romantic scene that ever created in animation history." you comment.

"How so?" Jongin asks even though his eyes fixed on his phone. You look down to him and grab him to make him sit as well.

Both of you facing each other and you grab Jongin's wrist to lift it up touching your palm. You take a look at your palms in touch together.

"Fingertips have the same amount of nerves as human's genitals, making it sensitive from the simplest touch. Hence, humans feel more connection in a simple way than linking your fingers together." you look up to Jongin.

"Linking fingers together might be one of the many ways to communicate." you link your fingers together for a bit then return it to the previous palm position,

"But I believe when you just barely touch your partner and it already made your skin on fire, that's when you know you have a connection." you finished your explanation and let go of Jongin's palm, but he grabs it to return it to touch his palm again.

He lifts your other arm to touch your palms against his and fixed his eyes on you.

His gaze changes. He let the other hand in the same position while other grabs the back of your neck.

".....Nini?" you're not sure what you two are doing.

Jongin leans closer and crashes your lips to yours. You close your eyes from the touch of his lips and reciprocate. His kisses are so soft, quite contradicted to the way he's looking at you earlier. When he parts your lips with his tongue, your lips open up for him.

Until your stomach makes you feel a bit sick. You have no idea why were you thinking about Chanyeol while kissing Jongin.

You pull out and push him away. His pupils are blown, but the sudden realization hit him hard making his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he covers his face with both his hands in an apology.

"Rest assure, Nini. I'm fine." you just smile.

"Holy shit. I don't know what came over me. Are you okay? Are...... we okay?" he stutters and still looks adorable even though he seems to feel pretty bad about himself.

"We're fantastic. I understand." you paused before continues, "I honestly surprise it took you this long to realized you're still pretty heartbroken about your recent break-up."

"I swear it was never in my intention to take advantage of our friendship. And we're talking about closure and just feel..... lonely."

"Since you always keep me company, I just didn't even realize I need time to be sad for a while." he finishes his sentence.

"I know that feeling." you said in a small voice, but well heard. You look down and Jongin just look at you. He doesn't know if he thinks this through before asking.

"You're missing Chanyeol, aren't you?"

You look up to him with a frown on your eyebrows.

"And Sehun." you answer quickly, "They're usually hogging up my place, but it's been weeks since I saw them."

"Or weeks since you had sex." Jongin smile devilishly, making you hit his arm. Both of you just share chuckles.

"Don't you have feelings for Chanyeol?" Jongin's question stops you from smiling.

"What is with you guys about me having feelings for Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

"That little nerd Bobohu also asked that a few weeks ago."

"Ah." Jongin looks away for a second.

"Maybe because he does have feelings for you....? I guess." he raised his shoulders.

"Don't you dare say about bromance or guy thing to me. Baekhyun's already explained it to me and I don't wanna know more about it." you stand up and walk to your fridge to grab a water.

"Everyone knows for sure - but not literally - that Chanyeol has feelings for you." he follows you to grabs your water and drinks it.

"Yeah, for sex! And what the hell 'for sure but not literally' supposed to mean? Thank God you're talented enough to be an idol and doesn't need to take a master degree, because you'll fail in a first paper assignment for your argument defense."

"That master degree thing is totally unnecessary." he pouts from your comment, "But it's no secret. We've been teasing you guys whenever we're around."

You raised your eyebrows in complete agreement from that.

"That just because you guys are envy for not having me as your fuck buddy." and that made both of you laugh. Jongin's phone buzzed from a text, it's Sehun saying he's done with the choreography and wants Jongin's opinion.

"Go shower and let's head out if we wanna make it to the dinner."

"Why don't you go first and I'll take my time more?" you take a look at the time and Sehun doesn't need you for the choreo thing.

"Because I want you to come with me since we're a package now. Go."

You rolled your eyes and grunts, but still walking to your bathroom and tap Jongin's cheeks on your way.

When you arrived at the studio, Sehun's already showered and hugs you tightly. Jongin joins the hug making you laugh.

Sehun shows the choreography while Jongin giving some input about it. You look at your phone again, not sure whether to text or call Chanyeol again. But since you're here and steps away from his studio, you decided just go and check it. 

Sehun and Jongin look at each other when you told him you're visiting Chanyeol's studio.

"What?" you got confused by how they react.

"Just wear a condom. I'm not ready to be an uncle." Sehun answered. You throw his mini towel at him and you walk out from the dance studio. You stop at the vending machine to have a drink and grab some for Chanyeol.

When you entered the room, Chanyeol's ears are covered with headphone and his eyes fixed on the screens in front of him. You tap his cheeks with your Gatorade and he smiles brightly as soon as he sees you.

You try not to think of Baekhyun's or Jongin's words to you, but you do love seeing him smile for you.

"So. 4 texts. 4 calls. Zero reply." you lean at the table beside Chanyeol's seat.

"I've been swamped. I'm so sorry." Chanyeol replied but he looks down, not at you. You only nod several times, completely understand.

"You have an hour to get ready to see Minseok." you said while running your fingers through his hair and walk away from him. Before you can reach the door, Chanyeol's arms wrapped around your waist. You can feel he's tense and sure it's from his work.

You turn around to hug him back. He buried his head to your neck and sniffs it.

_This is absolutely not the time to be horny, _ you said to yourself. You rub Chanyeol's head to give him some comfort, but he breaks the hug and looks at your eyes.

"You're doing great. Just keep swimming." you imitated Dory from Finding Nemo and Chanyeol smile again, even though there are dark circles on his eyes.

"I can smell Jongin in you," he said still have his arms on you.

"Well, it's your fault for not answering my texts and calls." you just raised your shoulder. Chanyeol detaches himself from you.

"Are you fucking Jongin?" and your jaw dropped.

"You've been in this studio way too long, now you're deluded. We're not the same. I don't sleep around like you do." you put your satchel that dopped from Chanyeol's hug earlier.

"We just kissed but it was..." before you can continue your sentence he kissed you hard. This make-out session sure is rough.

You open your mouth from that, but Chanyeol's kisses are too rough. He sucks your bottom lip and bites, and you pull away from the pain.

"I know you're stressed out. But don't bite." you lick a bit of blood from your lips and wipe it off with your finger.

"Why the fuck did you kiss him?!" he raised his voice and grabs your shoulder. You're confused from his intensity.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me?" you replied quickly, getting warmed up from his actions.

Chanyeol just stares at you and you're waiting for him to say anything. When nothing comes out from his mouth, you get out from his studio.

You walk away from the door and see Sehun and Jongin walk to your direction.

"Wow. You play rough." Jongin makes a comment of your lips, making you wipe the blood from your lip again. You look away and Sehun knows something is off and grabs your hand.

"Let's have some coffee before dinner." he said after locking his fingers with you.

"What about Chanyeol?" Jongin asks and Chanyeol comes out from his studio. You don't even realize you look away and walk behind Sehun.

Chanyeol grabs your wrist making you turn around.

"I'm sorry." he apologizes and only said that.

You look at him for a moment.

"Did you really mean that?"

"I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't take out my stress on you." Chanyeol paused and continues with a cute smile, "Please forgive me?"

You try your best not to let it affects you, but his cute smile making you smile and nods.

"Tsk. Get a room." Jongin said in total disgust.

"Love birds." Sehun comments in short while rolling his eyes, making the three of you laughs.

"I could really use a coffee right now." Chanyeol says while rubbing his eyes.

"You're buying me a Frappucino." you said to him.

"Anything for you." Chanyeol smiles doing _aegyo_, making Jongin push him hard.

Dinner's amazing. As usual, it's Kyungsoo who's in charge of cooking all the meat while the whole gang playing around. You talk to Minseok as much as you can since you know you're gonna miss this little cat terribly.

Until the attention goes to you and Chanyeol again as usual. Very typical.

The whole gang making fun of the two of you and trying their best to making Chanyeol feel like shit for his Japanese thing. Then clowning you and your shattered lip.

"She's a great kisser, alright." Jongin said and you closed your eyes in disbelieve of his half of shared brain cell.

The table got crowded from all the shout. Jongdae - even though without him sitting next to you, he's still gonna be the one that pays for your ear surgery - is the loudest, you covered your ears.

"You said you won't take me, but you're fucking Jongin?!" Baekhyun screams at you.

"I am NOT fucking Jongin. It was a heap of a moment and little Nini right here is just broken-hearted."

"So you're telling me I need get my heart stomped to sleep with you?" you just glare at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo laughs out loud from that.

You have no idea what to do with this crowd. You duck behind Minseok with your arms around him. Chanyeol seperate the two of you by sitting in the middle.

"Let me have her for a bit, Chanyeol. I won't see her for 2 years." Minseok said even though he does nothing but smile and let Chanyeol do whatever he wants.

You surveyed the room and realized how relaxed you are around these guys, how happy they make you.

Jongin catches you looking around and grins from that. You stick out your tongue and both of you shared laughter.

"You already kissed her." Chanyeol said while closing your eyes.

"Yea, you did. Now it's my turn." Baekhyun winks to you. You just smile but rolling your eyes in the process, making everyone made a huge noise again.

Jongdae offers a toast for Minseok and wish him to come back in full health. You look at Minseok and smile at him, letting him you miss him already and waiting for his return.

If this is a typical jocks party, you won't even last a minute.

But these guys creep into your life and you have no idea what to do without them now. 

* * *

When there's a banging on your front door, you open your eyes and ready to get up from bed. But Sehun holds you firmly and told you to stay in the bed.

It's Chanyeol. He walks in speed to your room but Sehun grabs his arm to stop him.

"It's okay. She's sleeping now." Sehun said to Chanyeol to make sure everything's okay.

"You cracked the code? You?!" Chanyeol seriously can't comprehend while he can barely crack it. If Sehun didn't open the door for him, everybody's sure you'll have a handyman tomorrow to get yourself a new door.

"She told me the new code. I'm too dumb to crack it." Sehun explains in short.

"Fucking privileges." Chanyeol mutters to himself.

"What exactly is going on? I've never seen her like that." Jongin's not sure if he wants to know, but saw you like that made him almost crying and he's not leaving until he knows the caused.

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Chanyeol asks Sehun, who's still contemplating whether to tell them or not, but he made a judgment call.

And he told both Chanyeol and Jongin how you lost your entire family in a blink during a rainstorm when you were just 9 years old. The car crashed instantly killed your parents and your baby brother.

Chanyeol and Jongin listen to Sehun for the whole night, connecting all the dots why you hate the rain. Not just because you have a personality that similar to a cat - because you're a hermit, sleep way too much, and doesn't like to swim or be near any large body of water.

"No one knows about it and you know she likes to keep things to herself." Sehun finishes the story, making them keep your past to themselves.

"And I told you guys this because you experienced her panic attack first hand." Sehun looks to Jongin and continues, "Which actually a good thing, since I'm gonna be away for a while."

"And you, _hyung_" he looks to Chanyeol "To make up your mind."

Jongin just stays silent with all the tense of this conversation going. Sehun is definitely not a possessive type, but he can be extreme when it comes to you.

And Jongin now knows why.

Chanyeol thought when he finally got to sleep with you, he has you. He doesn't want to scare you away and thought this should be enough.

Sehun understood Chanyeol's feelings right away when you told him you slept with Chanyeol the first time. That's why he's being strict with him, every time Chanyeol radiates his possessive or owning energy around you.

Chanyeol still doesn't know how to cope up with his feelings and still confuse on what to do. He doesn't want to scare you away, so he's not risking anything by stupidly confessing his feelings to you.

So he just tries to make it casual by him dating other women.

But he doesn't know what to do anymore. All he knows he just wants you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by EXO-SC What a Life album.
> 
> Twitter : @hopefulpandora


End file.
